Shoes are an essential product to every modern person. In order to make wearing comfortable and easy, manufacturers are working hard to present new products one after another not only in respect of fashion but also in respect to innovation relating to other functions. However, referring to a wearing/taking-off device, no improved design has been found, i.e. wearing/taking-off structure remains as tying shoestrings for wearing, shoestringfree wearing structure and zipper type wearing structure. Both of the latter are provided to solve the trouble arising from tying or untying shoestrings during wearing or taking off the shoes. For shoes with shoestrings, if it is desired to wear the shoes or take them off, one must tie up the shoestring for wearing, and has to untie it for taking off the shoes. Therefore, in order to avoid the trouble arising from tying and untying the shoestring, some consumers have chosen shoes without shoestring or with a zipper. There are other people who intend to avoid the trouble arising from wearing/taking off shoes, and thus they have not tightly tied up the shoestring to allow their feet to be inserted directly into the shoes or they may take off the shoes by raising their feet from the expansive mouth of the shoes. Nevertheless, in such a tying manner, the shoes would swing up and down following the feet moving forward resulting in deformation and damage of the shoe body. There is also known a winding assembly mounted on the vamp with a flexible false shoestring, whereby its flexibility can expand the shoes mouth to facilitate taking the shoe off. However, after using several times, its flexibility will become fatigued and cause discomfort.